parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fennec Fox
Weighing around only one kilogram, the fennec (Vulpes zerda) is the smallest of all foxes. It is easily recognised by its massive ears, which are about ten centimetres in length, its large, black eyes and small muzzle. The fur of the fennec fox is long, soft and sandy coloured, providing excellent camouflage in their desert habitat. The face is lighter with a dark streak that extends from the inner eye down and outward to either side of the muzzle. The thick, bushy tail is a little more reddish, with a black tip and a black patch near the base. The slender legs of the fennec fox in North Africa are reddish sand, whereas foxes from further south have almost white legs. Roles * It played Angel Kronk in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Rosie in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Fennec-fox.jpg Fennec-fox-juveniles.jpg Fennec-fox-scratching-ear.jpg Finnick_Zootopia_Render.png|Zootopia (2016) Fenec Fox (Blue Fang).jpg IMG_7796.JPG flat,800x800,070,f.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Fennec Fuck.png|Pink Fong (2012-2018) Go_Diego_Go_Fenec_Fox.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Bojack Horseman Fennec Fox.png Finn (Is a Crocodile a Reptile).jpeg Star_meets_Fennec_Fox.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? J.E.F.F..jpeg D.A.F.F.Y..jpeg F.L.I.K..jpeg P.T.-F.L.E.A..jpeg J.A.F.A.R..jpeg Finn Fennec.png Books EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 5627F260-AFBB-4DFF-BAAE-50661E03FEE4.jpeg 27D5A6E4-440A-4A53-847A-0C2811CCCC18.jpeg AE21B536-9071-4CB4-83AE-738A8BBE9F15.jpeg 35157294-A89F-4316-B00D-533497BEE5D7.jpeg EAEA241D-9FF6-4698-8120-86F779F8FA32.jpeg DA4509D9-13C8-4530-916E-C3137D56A730.jpeg E4E34EA5-1881-48C7-A902-280F29123AB9.jpeg FB9D3169-24CB-439A-99A4-17156F9D6C49.jpeg DC55BFBD-DE65-4B48-BB39-E051D479361F.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 339F1854-997E-466C-86F5-16DBDA06DAD6.jpeg 28286657-5C3A-4909-8091-F221CABDF405.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg C51CF975-641A-4588-B74E-5253325E806D.jpeg 552F75A5-7CC5-4D22-A511-10AF91DB4A5C.jpeg 9636DF9A-792F-4946-8EAD-074F9792D058.jpeg See Also * Red Fox * Arctic Fox * Culpeo * Bat-Eared Fox * Grey Fox * Swift Fox * Kit Fox * Cape Fox * Ruppell's Fox * Tibetan Fox * Corsac Fox * Pampas Fox * Crab-Eating Fox Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Canids Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Oscar's Oasis Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Omnivores Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:PinkFong Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Pokemon Animals